


Big Tits on the Cellphone

by AvalonianRose



Category: MadamRoastBeef
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalonianRose/pseuds/AvalonianRose





	Big Tits on the Cellphone

Jeffrey wandered over to his bed, yawning from the twelve-hour stream he had just endured. His eyes were drooped in exhaustion as he pulled the covers back. Sky meowed as she was displaced by his actions. She jumped up and purred, rubbing herself against Jeffrey's arm affectionately. 

Jeffrey slipped himself under his soft sheets as he prepared to wind down for the night. He rolled over to his side, curling into a relaxed fetal position and pulling the blankets around himself. His body tensed as he stretched his shoulders and his legs, sighing contently as he relaxed into the snuggling warmth. A small smile spread itself across his face as he slowly fell asleep.

In the darkness, a bright flash shocked through his eyelids, an annoyed grunt coming from his chest as he groggily reached for the phone and rubbed his eyes. The light on the screen had gone out so he pressed the lock button, bringing the light to blare into his eyes. He squinted them enough to spot the name of who sent the message. 

Cory Davidson.

The smile that had faltered made its way back onto his face, wider at the text. He pressed his finger onto the home button and let it scan his finger to unlock and reveal what Cory had sent.

'You still up?' The message read.

'Yeah, I'm up rn' Jeffrey replied.

Jeffrey's heart was beating a bit fast as he eagerly awaited Cory's response.

'That stream was pretty awesome. Kitty was having tons of fun talking to the watchers.'

He let out a couple of giggles at that.

'It was tiring but I love seeing them all' he sent back. 

'I especially loved seeing you'

'Cory, you know I love you'

Cory had immediately read it, the read receipt told Jeffrey. 

'Want to come over?'

His breath caught in his throat. 

'Yeah, sure, I'll be over in a bit.' Jeffrey sent after a moments deliberation.

Jeffrey was nervous and anxious. Cory knew that he liked the blond male but he didn't know if Cory could tell what really was in his heart. 

Jeffrey loved him. Not simply just as a friend, but so incredibly further his attraction did reach towards Cory. He loved the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled and how his cheeks blushed a darling pink. Jeffrey was absolutely enamored by his entirety. Never in the world had he met someone else who fit him so perfectly as Cory always did. His heart raced at the mention of Cory's name or at the voice that resonated from his frame. It tingled his nerves, sending shivers and goosebumps all over his pale skin. 

He threw the covers off of him and sped into the bathroom, looking at his tired self in the mirror. He poked at the bags under his eyes and turned the handle on the faucet. Water soared through the pipes and into his cupped hands as he splashed the water over his face, blinking. He stared for a few moments, moving his hair nervously into the perfect place. He put on some deodorant and slipped on a tight pair of jeans

He reached and pulled his keys off the hook on the wall by his front door and raced outside, shutting and locking the door behind him. His feet led him to his car door where he got in and roared the engine to life.

Jeffrey pushed down the gas pedal lightly, pulling out of the driveway and turning onto the road. He stared at the road ahead, his heart beating fast and his mind racing between several thoughts. His breathing was rushed as he sped onto the highway, looking through his mirrors before merging into the traffic.


End file.
